Lugia
|border = |name='Lugia' |jname=ルギア Rugia |image=249Lugia.png |ndex=249 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= Loo-gei-ah |hp=106 |atk=90 |def=130 |satk=90 |sdef=154 |spd=110 |total=680 |species=Diving Pokémon |type= / |height=17'01 |weight=476.2 lbs |ability=Pressure Multiscale (Dream World) |color='White' |gender=Genderless }} Lugia (Japanese: ルギア Rugia) is a / Pokémon and a Legendary Pokémon. It is the Version Mascot for Pokémon Silver and its remake, Pokémon SoulSilver. Appearance Lugia is an immense, draconic mythical Pokémon with avian qualities. It has silver-white feathers over most of its body, except for its blue underbelly. Lugia has ten fins running along its back, which stand upward while flying, but lie flat on its back in the water and on land. The fins are used as rudders for steering in the air and are flattened in the water to reduce resistance. It has two powerful rear legs with three-toed feet, and two wings with large, finger-like feathers, giving the appearance of hands. Its eyes are masked with two dark blue fins, and two similar spikes are at the end of its long tail. Lugia's head tapers to a point and it has a serrated beak which bears similarities to a dragon's maw. It may be inspired by the Wyvern, a mythical draconic creature that stands on two legs, wings that function as hands and often has a barbed tail. Special abilities Lugia has the ability Pressure, which causes the opposing Pokémon to double its PP usage in battle. Known as the Guardian of the Seas, Lugia is tremendously intelligent, and is very gentle with the life around it. Due to the fact that it can blow houses away with the single flap of its wings, it isolates itself deep within the great current, to prevent it from harming civilization. Lugia is also intelligent enough to even speak telepathically, like Mewtwo. It can gracefully fly through the skies and can sometimes resemble a bird. It is closely related to Ho-Oh, considered to be is rival or polar opposite, as Ho-Oh is the Guardian of the Skies. The two once both resided in Ecruteak City atop the Tin and Brass Towers and worshipped by humans until the Brass Tower burnt to the ground and both birds flew away. Lugia and Ho-Oh are the mascots of Pokémon Gold and Silver, and the remakes HeartGold and SoulSilver. Strangely, the two Pokémon have completely different types. Fire and Psychic is a very unusual match up, this is also strange because Lugia knows Water-type attacks, giving Ho-Oh the disadvantage in battle. This may be a reason that these Pokémon have never battled each other in the anime. It is also known that if it flaps its wings, it causes a 40 days storm. In the anime In the episode Around The Whirlpool ''when Ash and co. fall into a sea filled with Whirlpools, an unknown Lugia (the parent of the baby Lugia referenced below) saves them by calming the currents. They only see the silhouette of the Lugia for a brief moment though and are unable to properly identify the pokémon. A baby Lugia named Silver was featured in the episodes The Mystery is History, A Parent Trapped,' and '''A Promise is a Promise in the Pokémon Anime series. This Lugia was the target of Team Rocket in order to lure out its parent. Pokémon: The Movie 2000 - The Power of One Lugia appears as a protagonist in Pokémon: The Movie 2000 - The Power of One. Lawrence III, a Pokémon collector, travels to the Shamouti Islands to add the Legendary Bird trio to his collection, and in the process hoping to lure out Lugia. He is unaware doing so will throw the world's weather into chaos. Ash, Tracey and Misty arrive at Shamouti during the annual island festival honouring the Legend of the Chosen One. Ash is chosen to be the Chosen One in the ceremony, and goes out to collect the three treasures. He is caught up in a terrible storm caused by Lawrence III capturing Moltres. He crash lands on Fire Island and retrieves the treasure there, but is confronted by Zapdos, who has taken over in Moltres's absence. Misty, Tracey and Melody arrive to help Ash in the storm, but are accidently captured when Lawrence captures Zapdos. Evolution Lugia does not evolve. Game info Game locations | goldsilver=Whirl Islands| gsrarity=One| crystal=Whirl Islands| crarity=One| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Navel Rock| erarity=One| fireredleafGreen]]=Navel Rock| frlgrarity=One| diamondpearl=Trade| dprarity=None| platinum=Trade| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Whirl Islands (Requires Tidal Bell and Silver Wing) |hgssrarity=One| blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex entries | name=Lugia| gold=It is said that it quietly spends its time deep at the bottom of the sea because its powers are too strong.| silver=It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm.| crystal=It has an incredible ability to calm raging storms. It is said that Lugia appears when storms start.| ruby=Lugia's wings pack devastating power - a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses. As a result, this Pokémon chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea.| sapphire=Lugia's wings pack devastating power - a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses. As a result, this Pokémon chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea.| emerald=Lugia is so powerful even a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart houses. As a result, it chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea.| firered=It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm.| leafgreen=It is said that it quietly spends its time deep at the bottom of the sea because its powers are too strong.| diamond=It slumbers at the bottom of a deep trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm.| pearl=It slumbers at the bottom of a deep trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm.| platinum=It slumbers at the bottom of a deep trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm.| heartgold=It is said that it quietly spends its time deep at the bottom of the sea because its powers are too strong.| soulsilver=It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm.| black=It slumbers at the bottom of a deep trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm.| white=It slumbers at the bottom of a deep trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm.| black 2=It slumbers at the bottom of a deep trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm.| white 2=It slumbers at the bottom of a deep trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm.| }} Sprites |gldspr = Lugia(G)Sprite.png |gldsprs = Lugia(G)SpriteShiny.png |slvspr = Lugia(S)Sprite.png |slvsprs = Lugia(S)SpriteShiny.png |cryspr = Lugia©Sprite.gif |crysprs = LugiaShinyCrystalSprite.gif |rbysapspr = Lugia(RSFRLG)Sprite.png |rbysapsprs = ShinyLugiaGenIII.png |emeraldspr = Lugia(E)Sprite.gif |emeraldsprs = ShinyLugia(E)Sprite.gif |frlgspr = Lugia(RSFRLG)Sprite.png |frlgsprs = ShinyLugiaGenIII.png |dpspr = DiamondPearlPlatinumLugia.png |dpsprs = ShinyLugia(DPPt).png |ptspr = DiamondPearlPlatinumLugia.png |ptsprs = ShinyLugia(DPPt).png |hgssspr = Lugia HGSS.png |hgsssprs = Shiny Lugia HGSS.png |IIback = Lugia(Back)SpriteGSC.png |IIbacks = LugiaShiny.png |IIIback = Lugia(Back)Sprite.png |IIIbacks = LugiaRed.png |IVback = GenIVLugiaBack.png |IVbacks = GenIVShinyLugia.png |bwspr = Lugia Sprite(BW).gif |bwsprs = Lugia Shiny BW.png |Vback = Lugia BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Lugia Shiny Back V.png }} Learnset Generation II See the main article: Lugia/Generation II Learnset Gale of Darkness In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness a Lugia was captured by Cipher and was turned into a Shadow Pokémon. This Lugia became known as XD 001, the first of a project to create many Shadow lugia. Unlike other Shadow Pokémon, Shadow lugia has different colors from most Lugia. This is one of two ways to get Lugia without a cheating device or event; the other is to play through Pokémon SoulSilver. Trivia *Lugia's wings resemble hands. *Although Lugia is a genderless Pokémon, it sounds masculine in the movie. *Lugia is the only known Legendary Pokémon to be able to have offspring. (Besides Latias and Latios). *Lugia's ability to learn Water-type moves may be due to its inclination to stay near the bottom of the sea to restrict its powers. *Most people confuse Lugia as being a Water-type because Lugia can learn a variety of Water-type moves. *Despite its body shape, Lugia is not a dragon type. *It's signature move is Aeroblast. *To capture Lugia, the player must have a Silver Wing. *Lugia is the 'Trio Master' of the legendary birds as seen in Pokémon 2000. *Lugia and Ho-Oh could be references to Noah's Ark from the Bible, Lugia being the 40 day storm and Ho-Oh being the rainbow after the storm. *Despite the fact that it can create storms with it's wings, it can't learn Hurricane. **Interestingly, Articuno and Moltres can. es:Lugia Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Legendary Birds Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Trio Masters